The Matchmaker
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: Freya, a girl from the Asian Sanctuary, helps Valkyrie and Skulduggery in getting a stolen artifact. However, the artifact, 'Cupid's Arrow', was shot at Skulduggery and he fell for his partner! Valkyrie is going to face her crush's affection, Tanith is STILL trying to get Ghastly to notice her and Freya will have her past chasing her...What will these girls do? From T to M.
1. The Beginning of Love Troubles

**Okay, I got a few things to tell you readers:**

**1) I only have the first book so i don't know much except for a few spoilers I read on fanfic.**

**2) This is my first Valduggery fanfic so go easy on me. **

**3) The characters might be OOC…**

**4) Don't like, don't read. **_**Remember that.**_

**5) Tanith got cured from the remnant.**

**6) Erskine is the good guy here.**

**7) Valkyrie broke up with Fletcher so, no Fletchyrie, folks.**

**8) Any flames you have about this story will be used against you in court.**

**9) This is not a Mary Sue story.**

**And 10) **_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**Kuro and Mii-kun: Lu-chan owns her OCs while Derek Landy owns SP.**

* * *

><p>"So we're going to get someone called Freya Dreamer from the airport?" Valkyrie asks, getting inside the Bentley whilst looking at her partner, the famous Skeleton Detective.<p>

"Seat belt. And yes, apparently so. It seems she's from the Asian Sanctuary and is transferring here to work in a much better environment." Valkyrie raises a brow at her partner, who is starting the engine and already driving onto the road.

"Better environment?" Skulduggery gives a shrug.

"She seems to be uncomfortable at her previous place so she was sent here. No one seems to know about her much, though…" He tilts his head a bit, as if he looking at Valkyrie. "She's only 24 years old and her family disowned her when she was a child. She was raised by an old couple who died a few years back. And she seems to be the introvert kind of girl so she's not used to having friends, it seems." He makes a turn to the right. "She's only a year younger than you. It might be good to get to know her as you brag about how great of a teacher I am."

"Or I can just tell her how you won the 'Biggest Egotistic in the World' award." Valkyrie shows a small grin as Skulduggery chuckles a bit. Valkyrie smiles softly and leans against her seat. She's 25 and has been in love with Skulduggery ever since he saved her from Darquesse. Unfortunately, she has no courage to confess, thinking she's just happy to be by his side.

After what seems to be a long drive, they reached their destination with Skulduggery wearing a façade. Valkyrie watches the crowd of people walking out of the door. One of them has a strange sense of fashion it seems.

Wearing a white panama hat and a lavender knitted scarf covering half of her face, leaving only her eyes the only thing visible from her face, a black T-shirt, a black hoodie around her waist with its sleeves used to tie around it and gray trousers with a pair of blackish grey sneakers, it wouldn't be a surprise if someone stares at her longer than normal with a look that says 'What the hell is that?'.

"Is that her?" Valkyrie whispers to Skulduggery, watching the stranger walk towards the Bentley. Skulduggery looks at his partner.

"Let's find out, shall we?"

The two detectives get out of the car and walks towards the woman. Valkyrie notices the woman was quite tall, being half a head taller than Valkyrie, between her and Skulduggery's height.

"Are you Miss Dreamer?" The woman nods a little, her bright brown eyes staring at the taller detective. "Then please come with us. We're from the Irish Sanctuary." The woman nods again and went to the back seat of the car. Valkyrie watches her sitting down silently.

"Well, she seems conversational." She said with sarcasm. Skulduggery nods a bit.

"Well, maybe she's only shy around a great detective like me." His fake mouth forms a proud smile, his head slightly tilted up. Valkyrie glares half-heartedly and hits his arm a little.

"In your dreams." They walk back into the car in silence and after Skulduggery started the engine and told Valkyrie to put the seat belt on, Valkyrie takes this time to ask some questions.

"So, Freya, how do you like Ireland so far?" Silence greets her question. "Hey, are you okay?" Valkyrie looks over her shoulder to see Freya fiddling with her fingers. Thinking she might need to wait a little for the stranger to open up, Valkyrie turns back to the road.

"Um…Miss Cain, is it?" A young, fluent American English with a small hint of a Chinese accent reaches the detectives' ears. Valkyrie tilts her head a bit, looking at Freya from the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah?" Freya shifts in the seat for a moment, unsure what to say before muttering quietly.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Skulduggery looks over the woman using the rearview mirror.

"Oh…sure?" Valkyrie answers with a slightly hesitated voice. The woman takes a deep breath and sighs softly.

"Are you and Mr. Pleasant dating?"

_Creakkkkkk!_

The sound of the car sharply turning to the right made Valkyrie glad that she's wearing a seat beat while Freya got tilted to the left, hanging onto Valkyrie's seat. Because of that one question, Skulduggery seems to be surprised by the question that he made a last minute turn to the right.

"My god, what gave you that idea?!" Skulduggery asks, his façade's cheeks becoming unusually bright red. Freya sits back at the seat she was at before, staring at the back of his seat.

"Because you two are quite…compatible." Valkyrie blushes slightly and turns away, looking at the moving scenery.

"We have been partners and best friends for 13 years, along with me being her mentor." Those words shot through Valkyrie's heart but she shook up the pain…or at least tried to. Freya's eyes moves to Valkyrie with a sympathy look.

"…I see…" Freya bends her head low, unsure what to say to this. Valkyrie and Skulduggery sat in silence as they reached their destination. The three got out of the car, went into the Sanctuary with Freya following behind them. They both turn to the stranger with a confused look.

"Are you nervous?" Valkyrie asks with slight worry. Freya looks up and darts her eyes away from Valkyrie.

"A little…I only know that a 'Ghastly Bespoke' is one of the Elders." Valkyrie nods softly and Skulduggery listens to the girls chatting away.

"Well, there's Erskine Ravel too. But don't worry. They're not that bad once you get to know them."

"Well, here we are." Skulduggery proclaims before knocking on the door. When they heard a 'come in!' from the inside, they enter with Valkyrie smiling.

"Elder Bespoke, we brought Freya Dreamer!" The 24 year old watches Ghastly winces at the title he received.

"Valkyrie, please don't call me that. It's still weird." His eyes turn to Freya and smiles. "Ah. You must be her. Nice to meet you, Miss Dreamer."

Freya looks at the scars on his head and face silently. After a while, she bows a bit. "Nice to meet you too…sir."

"Ah, please. Call me Ghastly. So, since you're new here, mind answering us a few question?" Freya nods a bit and Ghastly raises a brow. "But first…mind I ask why are you still in half-form?" Freya laughs a bit and pulls down her scarf, showing her cute cupid lips.

"Because I only to be prepared just in case I met imposters…" Valkyrie raises a brow in question.

"Not to be rude but…what are you?" Freya looks at Valkyrie for a moment before taking off her hat and scarf, along with her hoodie.

A pair of brown wolf ears on her waist-long brown haired head and a wagging tail.

"A werewolf. An Adept one, you could say. I have the power to make forms of living things out of different items. Water, metal, fire, air, you name it." She closes her eyes and soon, the ears and tail disappears. "Although, I think I fit better in physical combat." When Freya opens her eyes again, she gives an apologetic look to the detectives. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier."

"Well, not that much of a surprise but how can a werewolf do magic?" Freya places a hand on her right hip, raising a questioning brow.

"And how can a human like you use magic?" Seeing the slightly amusing but harmless smile made Valkyrie laugh a little.

"Touché."

"Well now, that nose of yours sure is strong." Erskine says with a impressed look. Freya turns to the mage and nods, tapping her nose.

"Werewolves are known for their keen sense of smell." She took a whiff of the room before her face looks like she smelled something odd. "Um…Mr. Pleasant, are you, somehow, near any graveyards?" Skulduggery, realizing he still had his façade on, taps the symbols on his collarbone. Freya steps back when she notices him turning into a skeleton.

"As you can see, I'm a devilishly handsome skeleton." Valkyrie groans and stands next to Skulduggery.

"Don't mind his ego. You'll need to get used to it. Trust me when I say his ego is bigger than a planet." This earns a small snicker from Ghastly and Erskine.

"Well, if you are done, I have one more thing to discuss." Ghastly takes out a file and passes it to Skulduggery.

"This is the new criminal. His name is Arrow Shooter. An Adept Archer who wants to rule the mortal world with a special arrow. Word got out that he stole the 'Cupid's Arrow'. That why I need you three to apprehend him." Erskine explains calmly. "Since it will take a while to find any available partner for Freya, maybe you can show her around."

"Sure thing. This shouldn't be hard…right?"

_~A few hours later~_

"Get back here, Arrow!" Valkyrie shouts at the top of her lungs, grateful for them entering a forest that not many humans go to. Skulduggery ran next to her while Freya is running through the trees. Arrow laughs loudly and jumps from branches to branches.

"You shall never catch me, you imbécile!" He taunts with his French accent, getting a glare from Valkyrie.

"I swear, I'll-"

"Val, watch out!" Hearing Skulduggery's urgent voice, Valkyrie steps back, having an arrow shot at the ground she was at.

"Grr! You nosy skeleton!" He pulls out a strange arrow and grins. "Let's see if you can dodge this, _mademoiselle_!" The arrow is painted in bright pink, having a heart-shaped tip and floral patterns on it. "_Au revoir, _Valkyrie Cain!" He draws back the arrow with his bow, aiming dead sight on her.

"Valkyrie, look out!"

"RAH!" A brown wolf suddenly jumps on him from one of the trees, biting his arm.

"GAH! You insolent mutt!" He lost balance and fall to the ground, releasing the arrow off target. "_Sacre Bleu_!"

Soon enough, the arrow starts bouncing off against the trunks, hitting left then right then everywhere! Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Freya and Arrow (who landed on the ground with Freya handcuff him) watch the arrow hitting every tree trunk. When the arrow finally shot a target, Valkyrie lets out a shout.

"Skulduggery!" She looks at the arrow on Skulduggery's head, having him passed out. Freya watches in shock before growling at Arrow.

"You killed him!" Arrow shakes in fear at the sight of the fangs from Freya and the deadly glare from Valkyrie. Before they made a move though, they heard a groan from the skeleton. Valkyrie watches in shock when she saw him sit up slowly.

"Skulduggery, you're okay!" Arrow starts struggling under Freya's grip, who tugs him down against the ground. Skulduggery looks at Valkyrie and, if he has eyes, he would be open with them now.

"...Val?" Valkyrie blinks at the odd tone in his velvet voice. It sounds…loving.

"Um…yea?" Before she knows it, Skulduggery taps the symbols on his collarbone and pounces Valkyrie to the ground, earning a cry of surprise. "S-Skulduggery, w-what the hell are you doing!?" She starts blushing and squirming but Skulduggery grabs her cheeks and kisses her lips against his fake ones, earning shocked stares from Valkyrie and Freya while Arrow groans, looking away. When Skulduggery pulls back, he pants softly with eyes as serious as he can be.

"I love you, Valkyrie Cain."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? I hope it's okay with most of you readers. I might have made my OC a bit Mary Sue but I'm still working on it. Anyways, Hope you enjoy it!<strong>

**Kuro and Mii-kun: Read and Review! **


	2. A Disturbing Dicussion

"…And that's how Skulduggery became…this." Valkyrie says, gesturing to the affectionate Detective…

With her on his lap.

"My dear Valkyrie, I have always been the same. Clearly, you have a confused mind because that did _not_ happen." Skulduggery speaks softly, placing his chin on her right shoulder. Ghastly raises a brow when he notices Skulduggery rubbing his teeth against her neck, almost as if he's kissing it…

"Oh yeah? And what do _you _think happened?" Valkyrie retorts, which is quite hard to do so when she feels Skulduggery 'kissing' her neck.

"You just happen to be in peril, like you usually do, and I saved you in a heroic fashion, like I usually do."

"I'm surprised his ego hasn't changed." Tanith says, smirking a little. She sits across the two detectives, sitting next to Ghastly, with her right elbow on the table and her right hand holding her head.

"Let me go, you abomination!"

"Pipe down or I'll shove that bow of yours down your throat!"

Everyone turns to the werewolf dragging a tied-up Frenchman who's wearing a black version of Robin Hood. Freya growls warningly before the criminal, not wanting his precious weapon down at the place where he eats, whimpers pathetically. Freya sighs before turning to Erskine and Ghastly. "So have you collected some data on that arrow?"

"We're trying to but it seems like a work of great craftsmanship. Like it's made from the gods…" Valkyrie moves her head a little, her eyes staring at Ghastly.

"Does this weapon involve the Ancients or Faceless Ones?" Ghastly's brow furrows before he shakes his head.

"Not possible. This weapon is what causes a person to…um…" Ghastly gestures to the cuddling detective, making Valkyrie blush. "…fall for the person they first see. They call it Cupid's Arrow because of that effect. I doubt the Ancients OR the Faceless Ones have anything to do with love."

"Then who do you think made it?" Tanith asks, raising a confused brow. Erskine rubs his chin a little.

"We're not sure. The arrow, before Arrow stole it, was in a museum for display or attractions. An archeologist found it deep within the grounds of Cythera."

"Then you're looking for Aphrodite." Everyone turns to Freya.

"Afro who?" Valkyrie asks, not used to the name. Arrow glares at Valkyrie.

"How dare you not know the beautiful _Madame_?! _Stupide!_" Freya glares down at Arrow before looking back at Valkyrie.

"She's a Greek Goddess. She was born out of…um…foam." Freya coughs a bit, blushing a little bit.

"Foam?"

"Don't ask. You seriously don't want to know. Trust me. One of the myths says that she was born near the sea of Cythera. She's known as the goddess of beauty, sexuality and-"

"Love, I presume?" Ghastly asks, intrigued.

"Yep. Some say Cupid is the son of Aphrodite's Roman counterpart, Venus."

"So we need someone who has study the vast knowledge of mythology." Valkyrie says before letting out a gasp. Everyone in the room turns to her. Tanith grins a bit mischievously while the rest blushes with embarrassment.

Skulduggery has moves one of his bony hands onto her right thigh, the other on her left hip. He leans his teeth towards Valkyrie's ear, whispering ever-so-softly.

"You're a beautiful vixen; you are…How I would wish to ravish you every night." His smooth, velvet voice whispering with strong lust and love in his tone. Never has Valkyrie heard it. His normal velvet voice is sexy enough, this one is _intoxicating_.

"Ahem. Skulduggery?" Erskine clears his throat, getting the skeleton's attention.

"Hm? Oh, yes?"

"Please resist your…desire for Valkyrie for now. You got hit by an arrow so you shouldn't do anything…drastic." Erskine said, his face holding a look of disturbance with him being a bit loss for words due to the public display of affection.

Skulduggery stares at Erskine with his eye sockets, almost like he's glaring at him but his arms wrap around Valkyrie's waist, his hands lay on the sleeves of his bony arms harmlessly.

"Anyways, I believe the Asian Sanctuary mention Freya having a friend who knows almost every mythology in the world."

When everyone stares at the new girl, they were shock to find her eyes filled with such sadness…

With her hand that's gripping on Arrow slowly growing claws, digging them into the shirt of it.

"M-Mademoiselle, release me! _Sacre bleu! _M-My arm!" Freya grits her teeth before she shakes her head and softens her grip.

"Sorry…" She looks at the slightly ripped shirt but the claws almost sink into the skin. Her hands transform back into normal ones. "But I can't help you contact him."

"H-Huh?!" Valkyrie almost sprang out of Skulduggery's lap, if it weren't for his arms. "Why not?!"

"Did something happen?" Tanith asks, Freya shudders a bit.

"I don't like talking about it. I'll give you his name but with a condition. Never tell him that I'm here too." She takes out a card out of the pocket of her jeans and passes it to Ghastly.

_Howler Moon_

_Werewolf mythologist and Adept fighter._

_Phone No.: 014-xxx-xxxx_

"Howler Moon is the best mythologist I know. He's two years older than me, so he's quite the prodigy. He used to be in the American Sanctuary but he moved to the Asian one for…personal reasons."

"Any reason you wish to hide from him?" Skulduggery asks, tilting his head a little. Freya stares at the ground silently before shaking her head.

"I just think he's forgotten about me." Valkyrie notices the look on Freya face…it seems quite familiar.

"Alright…But as for Skulduggery…" Ghastly looks at the detective, who is _still_ cuddling the poor girl. "Well…maybe Valkyrie should handle him, along with Tanith and Freya for extra help. A few hundred years of solitude seems to increase the chances of him violating his own partner…"

"W-Wait, how long will this guy come?"

"About 3 – 4 days. But if we're lucky, maybe 2 days." Valkyrie blushes bright red.

"W-What!? Ghastly, h-how can I survive if S-Skulduggery keeps…keeps…" She can't even speak those words out. Instead, Tanith tries to finish her sentence.

"Keeps trying to pop her cherry?"

…Well, I _did_ say try. I didn't say it was a good one.

"Tanith!" Valkyrie exclaims, embarrassment written all over her face.

"Then it's settle. Skulduggery," The Skeleton Detective looks at Ghastly with a small tilt of his skull.

"Hm?" Skulduggery hums, as if he hasn't been listening to the conversation of the meeting, thinking if it has nothing to do with Valkyrie or the end of the world, it wasn't worth it.

"Do you mind if you stay with Valkyrie for a few days? We're worried Valkyrie might be attacked as we're searching very crucial things that she knows." Valkyrie gave Ghastly a look that says 'he's not gonna buy that'.

"_Seriously. He knows that I'm not getting targeted and also, he doesn't take direct orders from anyone who doesn't prove their authority."_

"Sure. Not like this is any different from the usual days."

Valkyrie winces a bit. She and Skulduggery. In Gordon's house. If Freya and/or Tanith isn't with them…

"_Good lord, this is going to be a _looong_ day."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, sorry for the long wait (and very bad chapter T_T) but I plan on joining a Writers' Award contest so, It'll be awhile before I update any story…<strong>

**Kuro: I'm just surprised you managed to go crazy into buying Book 5 – 7 of Skulduggery Pleasant. **

**Me: damn lucky too…almost took all of my savings. ^^"**

**Mii-kun: *facepaws* I feel bad for this story already…**

**Me: but I'm still a bit pissed by the fact that Tanith is a remnant and Ghastly is…well…the readers know what happened…**

**Kuro: not everything is happy and mushy.**

**Me: == heartless cat.**

**Kuro: Dreaming idiot.**

**Me: Killer lover.**

**Kuro: Crazy author.**

**Mii-kun: Okay! Enough with the name callings! =w= Read and Review, everyone.**


	3. Fragile Trusts

"Ghastly, _please _tell me he's here already!"

"Just hang on a little longer, Valkyrie. He'll be here…eventually. Do you think you can hold out for a _liiiittle_ longer?"

"A _LITTLE_?! I BARELY LIVED THROUGH THREE _DAYS_!"

"I know, I know but it's hard to convince him to come here. He's been in all sorts of bad moods lately."

"THEN TELL HIM TO HURRY THE FUCK UP-Ahh!"

Ghastly gawks at his phone at the sudden cry that's mixed in pleasure and surprise, making his cheeks blush.

"Skulduggery, let go-Ah!"

"I'm sorry, my dear but beautiful women such as yourself shouldn't curse. You need to be punished."

"I CAN TALK WHATEVER HELL I-Ahhhhh…"

Ghastly's blush went deeper at the sound of a small moan.

He can hear the smirk in his best friend's voice. "Valkyrie Cain, you must relax while I punish you. Luckily, being a talented skeleton, I can do just-"

A sound of something banging echoes through the device.

"MR PLEASANT, RELEASE MISS CAIN THIS INSTANCE!" Freya's voice all but screams as more rustling sounds ensues. "Gah! Miss Low, I need back up!"

"Skulduggery, control your senses! LET GO OF VALKYRIE'S FOOT!"

"YOU'LL NEVER HAVE ME ALIVE!"

_BAM!_

Ghastly waits quietly for the response or at least an explanation for the sound of a punch hitting something hallow, most likely Skulduggery's skull. After a few exchanging words between the three female, someone manage to pick up the phone.

"Hey, Ghastly." Came Tanith Low's voice. The scarred man suddenly feet his body heating up as he pulls on his collar a bit.

"A-Ah. Tanith…um…What just happened there?"

"Well, Skulduggery managed to make the oven on fire and Freya made a water-formed elephant to keep the fire busy and when we go to the room, Skulduggery had Valkyrie pinned to the bed with one of her legs in his hands and Freya manage to get him off of her but he got a bit pissed and had a water ball formed to splash it on her face. I tried to help but he managed to face us without letting go of Valkyrie's leg and as for the reason why Skulduggery is not speaking up to defend his crime, you can say Valkyrie knocked him out with a punch."

"…For a moment, I thought Skulduggery manage to reach home base. Well, I'll try to get Howler here before he causes another problem to the other detectives."

"Tough luck?"

He chuckles softly. "Tough luck would be an understatement. He's been in his home for a while and when one of our agents tried to use brute force to get into it, they had their head nearly sliced by a katana."

"Have you tried making a deal?"

"Oh, we tried but he didn't care about all of them…Well, except one."

"What would that be?"

Ghastly hesitates. He speaks as quiet as possible.

"Can you move to a more private room? I'm afraid this is confidential."

For a moment, Tanith didn't reply. When he was about to change his mind, he hears a smile in her voice. A big one, if he detected right.

"Sure."

_~With Valkyrie~_

"I'm gonna take this call. You girls try to figure out a way to keep Skulduggery under control."

"Alright." Tanith walks out of the room with a grin on her face. When she shuts the door, Valkyrie turns to Freya. "Do you have any idea what they're talking about?"

"Other than the fact Howler almost sliced one of your colleagues' head, Elder Bespoke have something secretive to talk about…Something about a deal." Freya sits on a chair next to Skulduggery, looking at the limp skeleton. "Sounds suspicious to me."

Valkyrie shrugs. "You don't have to worry though. They're good people."

"Sometimes good people turn bad."

"Not _all_ of them." Valkyrie emphasizes and sits on the side of the bed. "Do you have some kind of trust issue?"

Freya clasps her hands together and places her elbows above her knees, looking at the ground. "If you lived through what I have been through, you wouldn't even trust your own partner."

"Did you have one?"

Freya goes quiet. She continues staring at the ground before sighing in exasperation. "Once. And I don't plan on seeing my partner again. _Ever_."

Valkyrie raises a questioning brow and tries to keep the question in but her curiosity made the words escape her lips. "What did they do?"

Freya looks at Valkyrie with unreadable eyes, not breaking eye contact with the girl in front of her. Her hands tighten together and she said as soft as a whisper but tortured as if she's having her heart ripped out.

"Nothing."

Valkyrie didn't get to react. Freya stands up high and grabs the skeleton by one of his arms. "So, moving that aside, should I lock him up in one of the rooms?"

Valkyrie decided to let the conversation before slide…for now. "We shouldn't."

"Because he'll find a way out?"

"No, he'll probably break down the door or blast the room to bits. Plus, he has some bullets hiding and he has an extra gun somewhere in reach."

Freya raises her eyebrows in surprise. "…I'm surprised you love this man."

Valkyrie tries to glare but the blush fails to make it look menacing. "I _don't_ love him."

Freya laughs and drags the skeleton to the doorway. "That's what I said to myself…It never works."

Valkyrie's heart nearly stopped by those words.

Did Freya experience it too? Being in love with _her_ partner and having her heart ripped out? Is that why she has trust issues? Then the look on Freya's face a few days ago made Valkyrie realized.

That's the look Valkyrie has when she thinks about Skulduggery not loving her back.

"Val…"

Valkyrie snaps her mind back to reality from the sound of Skulduggery uttering her name, making her heart ache longingly. If Skulduggery had his façade on, surely he would make a dream-worthy smile. But this is just a spell from the arrow. It doesn't mean anything.

But she wish it is. More than anything.

The girls walk down to the kitchen to find Tanith just placing the phone on the table. She looks up and her look turns serious.

"We're needed at the Sanctuary. Ghastly needs us."

"Is the Howler guy here already?" Valkyrie notices Freya flinching at the corner of her eyes.

"I don't know. We were having a conversation when he stopped midway and told me to bring you, Freya and Skulduggery there."

Valkyrie grabs her phone and slips it into her pocket before grinning at Tanith.

"Well, then we better see what your Elder man wants."

_~At the Sanctuary~_

"Why do _I_ have to carry him?"

"Because he's your boyfriend-"

"HE IS NOT!"

"-and besides, if he wakes up, you can have him stay close to you."

Freya looks between Tanith and Valkyrie; the latter carry the still unconscious skeleton by having one of his arms around her shoulders and one of her arms around his waist. "But Miss Low-"

"I told you. Call me Tanith."

Valkyrie sighs at that. It was no use telling Freya that. She hasn't been using their first names and instead use their last name. Valkyrie asked her why she wouldn't call them by their first name and all she get as a respond is 'Because I have yet to see your trust."

"-even if he does stay close to Miss Cain, don't you think Mr Pleasant would get a bit _too_ close?"

"We'll just lock them up together and steam things up."

"TANITH!"

"Hahaha!" Valkyrie scowls whilst glaring as best as she could at the laughing blond. Freya's lips twitches upward before they face the doors to the Elder's room.

Having the Elder being their companions, Tanith barges in. "Ghastly, we're-"

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!"

"-here…Oh…"

Valkyrie and Tanith looks at a silver-haired male glaring at Ghastly, his hands on the table and his posture standing as if he had just slammed his hands on the table in frustration. When the male turns around to face the two stunned girls, his stormy gray eyes burn in anger at the interruption. He's wearing a gray shirt with a silver jacket that has the letter H on one of the sleeves with a black belt around his waist, a deadly katana hooked to his side. His dark blue jeans are slightly ripped like one of those bad boy-styled jeans and his sneakers are white in color.

"Who the hell are-" He stops short as if his breath was caught in his throat, his eyes now shocked and his body stunned.

Valkyrie and Tanith trail their eyes to where his eyes are aiming at. Turns out, the target is Freya, who stands in stunned silence with her face a look of horror and fear.

They look between the two with questions forming in their minds. Ghastly clears his throat.

"Valkyrie, Tanith, this is Howler Moon…And Howler, this is-"

"Freya…" Howler whispers the werewolf's name in longing and he makes a step forward. "I…I can't believe it…You've been here all this time. So Ghastly was telling the truth!" He grins widely and makes another step forward.

Freya steps back and her face turns pale.

Howler notices the sudden retreating movement and frowns a little before his eyes widen in realization. "Freya, wait-!"

She turns around and runs away as fast as the wind.

"FREYA!" Howler cries out and like a silver blur, he runs out of the room to follow the fleeing werewolf. Valkyrie and Tanith gawks at the sight of a silver wolf chasing a brown one. They turn to Ghastly with questioning looks.

Ghastly sighs and rubs his head. "I tried to get him here without telling him about Freya but I had no other choice. One of our agents slipped out her name and Howler overheard it whilst nearly strangling the man as well as interrogating about what the agent knew about her. He has been very anxious on meeting her again."

Valkyrie turns to the door with a confused look. "I'm guessing Howler was her ex-partner as well?"

"Strangely, no."

She turns back to the ex-tailor. "What?"

"Howler wasn't her partner. Her previous partner was a female witch who goes by the name Hellen Mist. It appears Freya has some kind of problem with the girl though. In fact, some of the girls in the Asian Sanctuary seem overly happy with the fact that Freya transferred here."

"This is getting weird…Are you saying a _girl_ was her partner?"

"Yes." Ghastly raises a curious brow. "Why?"

The gears in Valkyrie's head starts turning. Is it that possible? Is Freya in love with a _girl_? Is that why she transferred here?

Just what the hell is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Long time no update, huh? XD I'm sorry for the longggggggggggggggg delay but here it is! :P Enjoy this little chapter.<strong>

**Kuro: Lu-chan does not own SP and only owns her plot and her OCs, Howler Moon, Freya Dreamer and Hellen Mist.**

**Mii-kun: Please read and review to get this delicious cook-What happened to my cookies?! OwO**

**Kuro: *munch munch munch* :V . . .**

**Mii-kun: =W= KUROOOOOOO!**


	4. I'll Do Anything For Your Love

_~With Freya~_

"Freya!"

The brunette's body went rigid when she hears her name being called. In her position, if she makes one bad move, he would surely notice.

"Freya, come out! I need to talk to you!"

She bites her lower lip and digs her nails against a wooden surface. She can hear him behind the object she's hiding in.

"Freya!"

She presses her forehead against a solid feeling. Of all the things she would do, a werewolf wouldn't do this. Hell, this is pretty much something their feral side wouldn't do. It's out of their nature!

"Damn it…"

Her throat tightens and her eyes are focus on the form walking around the tree.

He's standing there, turning his head left and right. Freya prays hard in hope that he wouldn't look up.

Yes. You can imagine. A werewolf climbing up a tree. Something a _feline_ would do.

But that isn't important. Not to Freya at this moment.

"Freya, we need to talk! If you're listening, then come out!"

Freya hides deeper behind the branch she's lying on, only one of her eyes peeking at the side of it. Thanks to the brownish leaves of the tree and it's aromatic scent, her scent was covered from the silver werewolf. Plus, a lot of the leaves manage to cover a large portion of her body.

Howler sighs and sits under the tree, pressing his back against the trunk. He tilts head up with his eyes close. Freya peeks at the self-tormented face, her own eyes saddening.

"Freya, where the hell are you…?"

Howler looks at his lap and rummages through one of his pants. He pulls out a light tan paper and his eyes soften with his hands gripping on it. Freya turns into a wolf, letting the leaves blend in with her brown fur better. She tilts her head, resting on one of her front legs and keeps her eyes on the silver male.

The two didn't move their place for the rest of the afternoon…

_~With Tanith and Ghastly~_

"Ghastly, you feeling okay?"

Ghastly sighs. "I don't know. Ask me that in five minutes and I might tell you I have a headache. This situation is out of our field. Our best agents are out of commission, unless they kidnap Valkyrie, which is a deadly move with Skulduggery in this state; the agent who was supposed to help with this problem is busy chasing our transfer agent and worse of…" Ghastly groans and rubs both his temples. "Skulduggery has been calling me about how amazing Valkyrie. _All. Night_."

Tanith gives a small, comforting smile and moves her hands to Ghastly's shoulders, rubbing his tense limbs. "I guess you've been pretty tired."

"You have no idea. Being one of the Elders is just tiring." Ghastly closes his eyes and leans into the British touch. He lets out a small voice, slowly falling into relaxation. "I miss tailoring…"

"I know…How about you take a few shut eyes? I'll wake you up when someone needs you."

"Meaning, I'll only have 5 minutes of sleep."

"I'll make it 15 if I have your permission to scare the people who comes to disturb you."

Ghastly lets out a small laugh. "Vicious, aren't you?" He mutters and slowly, his head tilting forward. Noticing this, Tanith allows him to fold his arms on the table and lets his head lay on them. Tanith stands at Ghastly's side and places a nearby blanket around him, placing a small kiss on his bald but scarred head.

"Only for your well-being, love…" She mutters and sits next to Ghastly, watching him smile in his peaceful sleep.

_~Valkyrie and Skulduggery~_

"Skulduggery, where are we going?"

"Ah, that, my loyal combat accessory, is a surprise."

Valkyrie squirms in her seat to readjust the comfort level. The moment Skulduggery woke up, Ghastly told him to take it easy and, when he feels better, he should head home and get some rest. And Skulduggery, being the egotistic detective he is, replies with an answer along the lines 'I, Ghastly, am perfectly fine. However, it seems my dear partner was neglected during my meditation state. And being neglected from a devilishly handsome skeleton like myself is purely torture to the poor girl. So if you don't mind, I will take my leave with her.'

He got a stomp on his foot for that from the blushing Valkyrie.

Therefore, here she is, practically kidnapped by her own partner and crush to a place she doesn't even know. On the plus side though, he has been keeping his hands off her to the limit of a gentlemen…for now.

"Here we are!"

Valkyrie gawks at their destination.

A building with a large but fancy sign _Family Delight_ hanging above the double oak brown doors stands proudly on the street of Dublin. Valkyrie looks at the yellow gold walls, the brownish gold roof and the beautiful plants outside the door of the restaurant before turning to ask Skulduggery.

When she comes face to face with the sexiest man on Earth.

His black hair is well-cut and almost swept back with his skin light tan in color and his eyes a beautiful shade of emeralds. His noticeably high cheekbones and dazzling smile matches the features of his well-sculptured face. His nose is slightly pointy but otherwise, beautifully shaped. His suit clings to his body and Valkyrie, for sure, can see that this man is perfectly shaped: Not too muscular, not too skinny. The god-like man dusts the top of his fedora before placing it back to his head. When he turns to Valkyrie, his smile widens, showing familiar teeth that Valkyrie had only dreamt of kissing.

She blushes further from him staring back at her eyes with those green gems and clears her throat, trying to other the first word popping out of her mouth. "S-Skulduggery?"

"Yes, my dear?"

Good God, now the velvet voice is making her weak in the knees!

"W-Wha…Wha…" She swallows the nervous lump in her throat before forcing her eyes away from the beautiful art sitting on the driver's seat. "Um…How-"

"-did I manage a full body façade? For the record, Valkyrie, this isn't a façade. At least, not the usual ones I wear as a disguise. No, this full body façade is solely for _you_."

"H-Huh?" Valkyrie blinks at the former skeleton and Skulduggery grabs one of her hands in a comforting touch.

"I had China make some alterations. Of course, I'll need that other disguise or else all the villains will know who I am when I'm undercover. But, when we're alone and free from a case such as this, I shall put on my full body façade because…well, this is what I once look like. When I was originally human."

Oh.

_Oh._

"Oh…Wow." She blushes and tries (yet failed) to avoid the urge to stare at his chest, imagining how it would look. The thought of scars from his war bring Valkyrie a tingle of ecstasy. "You're right."

"Hm?"

"You're a devilishly handsome skeleton."

The detective lets out a chuckle that sent her heart beating to an alarming rate. "Why, thank you. I _am_ devilishly handsome. Come, you must be starving."

Valkyrie looks at the restaurant and frowns a tad bit. "Are you sure? I'm not wearing anything…proper for that place."

"Nonsense. You are, and always will be, a beautiful woman. And having me as your accessory is all you need to be dazzling for a place such as this."

"Gee, thanks for the egotistic comment, Skul." But she smiles a grateful smile towards the detective and opens the door with Skulduggery, exiting the Bentley.

The inside of the restaurant is something she didn't expect. She thought, with a restaurant as richly looking as this, there would be a lot of snobby, rich people talking about politics and such.

But instead, all she sees is a well-decorated restaurant with a feeling of family and home. The walls are as yellow gold as the exterior walls but with a beautiful chandelier hanging on the ceiling, glittering amazingly, and children laughing and giggling with excitement with their family, it is truly a place she will love.

"Good evening, Sir and Madame. To what can I do for you?"

"A table for two, please." Skulduggery answers, wrapping an arm around Valkyrie's waist in a romantic manner. The waiter nods and gestures to the dining room.

"Right this way." The trio enters the room and once the waiter stops, he allows the two detectives to take a seat in a table with a white table cloth, two expensive-looking plates, knives, spoons and forks at the side of said plates and a candelabra in the center of it, creating a romantic atmosphere when the waiter lights up the three candles. He passes the menus to the two but Skulduggery raises a hand.

"No need. I have made the orders in advance during the afternoon."

"Ah, yes. A Mr. Pleasant." The waiter smiles at Valkyrie. "And you must be the Mrs."

"W-What?" Valkyrie stares at Skulduggery but he only clear his throat and give the waiter a slightly flustered gaze.

"Yes. And a shy missus she is. Please bring two glass of red wine and our orders. My wife-" Valkyrie notices the corners of his lips moving upward a bit. "-has been hungry for some time."

"No I haven't." Valkyrie shoots a glare at the smirking detective across her.

"Now, now, dearest, I have heard your stomach growling since we came here."

"Excellent choice, sir. And I don't mean just the food." The waiter smiles and bows halfway before turning back to the kitchen doors. Valkyrie crosses her arms and raises a brow.

"Mrs. Pleasant?"

"I must admit, it does have a lovely ring to it. Valkyrie Pleasant, hm?"

Valkyrie's glare softens considerably. "Yeah but then, I wouldn't be a Cain and I plan to live up my name."

"Quite right, quite right." Skulduggery replies merrily. "Valkyrie C. Pleasant?"

Valkyrie opens her mouth to reply but the waiter returns with a tray. First, he places the wines behind the plates. Then, he puts the delicacies onto the table, a plate of Irish Boxty. Valkyrie lets out a small laugh and Skulduggery raises a curious brow.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. There was a funny rhyme about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was from someone call Brooke Elizabeth. It goes something like…'Boxty on the griddle, boxty on the pan; if you can't make boxty, you'll never get a man'"

"Then it's a good thing I'm not entirely a man. You can't possibly make a boxty for the life of you."

"I'm sure I can!" Skulduggery gives a look. Valkyrie falters. "…once I learn how to stop burning the food."

"That's my girl." Skulduggery chuckles and the two begin eating in a comfortable silence. But once Valkyrie finish her food and take a sip of her wine, she notices the little boy tugging on his mother's dress, earning himself a wipe of the cheek to clear the chocolate off of his boyish smile.

Valkyrie smiles sadly at the sight of the mother picking up her son to let him sit on her lap. She wouldn't admit it but having a child and becoming a mother…It was something Valkyrie had thought of. Having a cute little daughter or a handsome son calling her 'Mama' and giving a cute, little, kiddy smile to brighten her life into knowing that life isn't always about fighting crime or facing the imminent death of her comrades. She loves Skulduggery, unconditionally. But every time she sees a family with a child of their own, it just brought a twinge of pain to the motherly side of her. It broke her heart.

"You're brooding."

Valkyrie snaps out of her thoughts and turns to Skulduggery, who's wearing an expressionless face. She laughs a little.

"Come on, Skul. You know me. I'm just thinking how far apart the secretive realm and the mortal realm is. It's a bit sad." She gives him a smile she hope wasn't a fake. Skulduggery continues to stare at her with his eyes and Valkyrie can see them scanning through her lies.

He leans back against his chair and tips his hat low, covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

That took Valkyrie by surprise. "What?"

"…I'm sorry. For not being able to help you produce a child." He mutters lowly, his lips frowning. "It's my fault. If I'm a man instead of a skeleton, I would be able to give you a _true_ man. Not a skeleton who can only be a man by wearing a very well-equipped façade." Valkyrie knows that look. She imagined it when Skulduggery was in his skeleton form when he feels that same feeling. It was the feeling of self-loathing. A very rare thing to see from the egotistic detective himself. He then looks at her in the eye and said with as much confidence as he could muster. "But with this façade, I can do so."

"_What_?"

"It's true." Skulduggery confesses. His cheeks flush for a bit. "I gotten Nyx, as much as hate him, to help me with the façade. With the organs working properly, I can be fertile and I can…give you what you always wish for. A child. A family."

"But…Skulduggery, you hate Nyx. You never trusted him. And you never liked China ever since…she…" Valkyrie quickly change her words. "The point is, you never trust them and you wouldn't let them touch a single millimeter of you. Why would you do something like this?"

Skulduggery lowers his head, his fedora covering his eyes. "…I…want to be the person you would truly love. Someone who you can live happily with without making you regret your choices. I don't know why you would love me and it boggles my mind but…I want to be both the man and skeleton you would forever love with no regrets."

"Skulduggery…" Valkyrie grabs the hand on the table, making Skulduggery look up a bit. "I don't love you because you're a man. I don't love you because you're a skeleton. I don't even love you because you're some amazing detective with a dangerous reputation. I love you for you. Skeleton or man, you will always be my Skulduggery. The Skulduggery who I will never regret choosing. The Skulduggery who I will always love. The Skulduggery who-" She stops herself and her hand stills on top of his. Her hand trembles and Skulduggery's eyes widen with shock and slight horror.

Valkyrie is crying. Not out of pain, not out of a wound.

But a heartbreak. A wound that doesn't bleed. A pain much worse than the word can describe. And yet, Skulduggery wouldn't know. Because he's not the real Skulduggery right now.

_He's only like this because of the arrow._

Valkyrie realizes just how deep she's getting into. Just how far gone she's about to go with this love spell. And for what? To receive a love she can't have from the same guy who only change a different view of her?

"_The Skulduggery who would never love a girl like me."_

He will never love her. She knows that. And yet, she doesn't want a love that feels real when, in actuality, is fake. This dinner, this romance. Everything. This should be done when they _truly_ love each other. A love that exists in reality. A love that's just as true as the Faceless Ones and The Ancients.

_A love isn't conjured up by a stupid arrow!_

_Is this a sick joke? Does reality love torturing her heart to pieces?_

"Valkyrie. Valkyrie, sweetheart, what's wrong? Have I upset you?"

"Ugh…Ngh…Agh…" Valkyrie bites her lower lip, her tears falling down her cheeks. Her vision is a watery blur, her body is trembling and her nose is getting stuffy but right now, she doesn't care. She buries her face into her hands and says something incoherent to Skulduggery. He gets up from his seat and quickly kneels to her side, pulling her into a deep hug. Valkyrie doesn't care about the stares she's receiving. She doesn't care about how she's getting too emotional. She doesn't even care about how warm and comforting Skulduggery's hug is. She can only muffle what she said before against the well-tailored suit before Skulduggery hushes her with gentle strokes on her hair. He would never hear the words Valkyrie had uttered.

_I want my Skulduggery back._

**Even if he'll never love me.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time! On the next chapter:<strong>_

"_You plan to _what_?!"_

"_I won't regret it. It's my choice."_

"_Freya Dreamer…We meet again."_

"_You were never there for me! You're always on _her_ side! I thought I could trust you!"_

"_Valkyrie Cain…I will make this the best night of your life."_

"_I know you do…"_

**What is the history between Freya and Howler? Will Tanith ever confess to Ghastly? ****What will be the result of this spell-bounded love?**** Keep reading and find out! **


End file.
